


Tight

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon catches Link when he’s thrown off Ludo’s Crossing, and too-closeness ensues.





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Though he doesn’t for a moment forget the great peril they’re in, there is some _joy_ in following Link along the river; he’s never seen a warrior in whom he’s had such confidence. Sidon’s optimistic by nature, but he’s sure not even Muzu could doubt the prowess of this particular soldier. Link makes good time along the trail, through the mountains, and he always comes to the edge when Sidon calls, waiting and listening politely to all the bluster and pestering that Sidon can’t seem to stop pouring out. He looks at Link, and he just wants to say something, anything, that will make Link looks his way.

He gets his next chance on Ludo’s Crossing—high above him, Link races across the bridge, pausing the second Sidon shouts for him. Sidon spouts all the usual encouragement, again stressing the danger and need almost more for himself than Link—he has to keep reminding himself to focus on the task at hand and not get lost in amazement at what a treasure he’s found. He barely hears the words that spill from his own mouth, until a flicker of movement catches his eye, and even from his distance and awkward angle below, he can see the towering head of a moblin. He cuts his promises short to cry, “Beware, warrior! A monster approaches from behind you!”

Link wheels around at once, his sword drawn in a heartbeat, but it’s too late. Sidon can do nothing, frozen far out of reach, as the moblin swings its hideous club right at Link’s middle, and Link, to Sidon’s horror, is thrown clear over the rails. 

In the same instant, Sidon darts to where he’ll far, arms spread wide. Link plummets straight into them, and the impact drives Sidon under the surface, Link cradled close to his chest. It isn’t until Sidon surfaces again that he realizes how damaging the blow truly was—Link’s barely conscious. His perfect blue eyes are half lidded, head lolling limply against Sidon’s shoulder, and he makes no effort to avoid all the splashing around him. Sidon looks up to the bridge, but the monster’s already wandered off again, heedless of the true extent of the damage it’s caused.

Sidon knows he has to get Link to safety, and the river isn’t safe for a Hylian. It would be too risky to carry him past octoroks in this state. When the first flicker of panic’s subsided, Sidon wades over to the bank, careful to jostle Link as little as possible, and carefully climbs up, still holding Link close. Link curls against his chest and groans weakly; Sidon erupts in guilt.

“I am _so_ sorry,” he stresses, as he picks his way along the damp grass, headed for the first cave he sees. He’ll need to get Link dry, he thinks, lest Link catch a cold; he’s sure he heard somewhere that those are dangerous for Hylians. Link makes a little noise but says nothing else, and Sidon continues, “It’s all my fault! I should not have distracted you so. Please, I beg you, forgive me—I will never let it happen again—” But he has to fall silent when he sees another brute trailing about the rocks. Sidon ducks them into the shallow cave he’s found and deliberately turns his back to it, pressing Link protectively against the rocks and shielding Link with his own body. It’s already dark out, and Sidon knows what that means—when the red moon rises, more monsters follow.

Link’s in no shape to fight them. Sidon can’t risk raising a spear and leaving Link unprotected. He mutters glumly, “We will have to hide here, though I’m loathe to resort to such antics. When the moon has fallen, and you’ve regained some of your warmth, we can go on again...”

Link, resting now atop Sidon’s lap, lifts his chin to lock eyes with Sidon. Sidon’s heart nearly stops; even in the darkness of their little hideaway, marred by the flickering starlight through the rain, Link’s eyes are captivating. He doesn’t seem so short now, with Sidon sitting on the floor and Link’s legs spread around his waist, hiked up on Sidon’s thighs, because the ground would be much too hard and Sidon would rather give Link something plush to sit on. He’s still a _small_ creature, but Sidon can see the strength in him. Sidon knows Link never would’ve fallen if not for his pestering. Sidon bemoans again, “Link, I am truly sorry...”

Link just shakes his head, displacing his golden hair across his brow. Sidon grabs his chin suddenly, thinking there might’ve been a sharp gash beneath his bangs, but when Sidon looks closer, it was only a fleck of mud that he brushes away on his thumb. Link’s breath catches in his grasp, which makes Sidon stiffen in return, but he tries not to let himself linger too long on Link’s beautiful face. He lowers his gaze instead, along the white tunic stretched tautly across Link’s creamy skin, then down to the tan trousers spread wide around Sidon’s lap. That proves just as dangerous to look at, but he determines what he needs to know; Link doesn’t seem to be hurt elsewhere—at least, not torn or cut. He’ll probably bear deep bruising, and Sidon repeats, “Forgive me,” while lifting up the bottom of Link’s tunic—Link’s toned body appears blessedly unblemished.

Sidon drops the tunic again instantly, stammering, “Sorry, I only needed to see if you were injured. I have no great healing skills, but if you are hurt...” Link just shakes his head again. He hunches his shoulders and awkwardly tries to straighten, only to slump a moment later down the cave wall, breathing hard. Watching his chest rise and fall makes Sidon’s pulse race.

But all of Link does that. He knew it since he first spotted Link—Link had such a brave countenance about him, but he was, _is_ , also devastatingly handsome. He’s so _different_ than what Sidon’s used to, nothing like a Zora, but for some reason, Sidon still finds him so incredibly enticing. Just looking at him makes Sidon’s stomach twist. Touching him like this...

Sidon stops cold when he realizes where his train of thought’s led him. He makes a frantic prayer that Link won’t notice, but it’s too late; Link seems to startle, then glances down, shuffling back along Sidon’s thighs to _stare_ at Sidon’s crotch.

It’s only fair, given how Sidon’s ogled Link’s body. But of course, there was nothing inappropriate about Link’s warrior figure. His own body is normally a pinnacle of propriety; he’s never once had such an unwanted slip, but that was before meeting _Link_ , and to have Link in such a compromising position... 

He shoves a hand between his legs, trying to hide the twin cocks that’ve risen from their pouch, but they’re too hard now, too full to cover He’s never been so embarrassed, but he’s equally aroused. Trying to give himself as little friction as possible, he spreads his hand over the highest head, forcing it down between his thighs with a sharp hiss and gasping, “I’m so sorry! I promise you, I did not mean for this to happen, and I will do nothing to you; you have my word—it is only a testament to your beauty, but of course, I realize how inappropriate this is; I am truly sorry—”

He stops rambling only when Link wraps a small hand around his wrist and tugs it away—both shafts leap up again, jutting straight out towards Link’s warmth. Completely engorged, the twin heads already sport little beads of semen. Sidon didn’t even know he _could_ grow so ready for another man. It wouldn’t matter anyway; he knows no Hylian could fit him. And then he has to admonish himself for even thinking about such a possibility.

Link takes Sidon’s hand and guides it to his own crotch. Sidon’s eyes go wide, and Link rolls his hips forward. Sidon stares at his own palm pressed beneath Link’s stomach, and then he wrenches his gaze up to Link’s. 

Link’s hard. He can feel the rigid outline of an aroused cock, and he mumbles, unbelieving, “You... could you possibly feel the same?” Link dons a quiet smile and nods his head once, to which Sidon rushes, “But I’m so different from you! And we have only just met! I could tell you don’t know many Zora’s, but when we mate, we... well... I cannot imagine even a brave warrior such as yourself _wanting_ to undergo such strenuous acts...”

Link flattens his little hand over the back of Sidon’s and presses it in, arching up and gasping beautifully as Sidon rubs him. He doesn’t seem to hear Sidon’s worries, and that only makes more for Sidon, because he has the sudden, irrepressible urge to _pin Link down and claim him._

Sidon wants to force Link to the floor. He wants to sink his teeth deep into Link’s flesh, wants to cover Link in bites and bruises, not malicious but out of _love_ ; he wants Link to bear his mark, and he wants to make sure all of his seed hits home. He tries to restrain himself. He thinks of everything he can to ignore the mating instinct, but Link leans up and tilts just right, placing a chaste kiss across Sidon’s lips.

Sidon slams forward, crushing Link against the wall, and thrusts both cocks between Link’s soft thighs. Link gasps against him, hands flying to scrabble at Sidon’s shoulders, and Sidon pulls back long enough to pant, “Sorry, I cannot resist any longer—you must stop me—” But Link only grabs Sidon’s face and pulls him down again. 

Kissing Link is divine. Sidon’s hyper-aware of his own sharp teeth, careful not to tear Link’s plush bottom lip, but he still thrusts his tongue forward, prying open Link’s own smooth lines. He shoves inside, and it’s _exquisite_ ; warm, wet, and wondrously soft, he fills Link’s entire mouth with his tongue. Link almost chokes around him, but the gagging noise swiftly becomes a moan, and Link’s body rolls into Sidon like it wants _more_. Sidon wants everything he can get. He lets one hand fist in Link’s silken hair, and the other drops to grab Link’s spread thighs and squeeze them around his cock. Link gets the idea and quickly latches on. Sidon ruts between them, catching on the wet fabric and likely staining Link’s tunic. He finds he can’t care. Even without full penetration, the moment is perfection, just as he knew joining with Link would be.

Link writhes wondrously against him and squirms both hands between them, using one to grab each head of Sidon’s cocks. At first, Link just strokes them experimentally, and Sidon withdraws his tongue from Link’s mouth just to moan. He has to remind himself over and over not to cry out. He thinks he could be a very vocal lover, in complete contrast to Link, but he knows he can’t risk monsters, even with the pounding of the rain protecting them, and instead he bends and buries his head in Link’s shoulder, hoping it’ll stifle his screams. He open his jaw wide, even though the fabric there tastes bland and wrong, because he doesn’t dare mark Link’s bare skin. But he _wants it_. He wants nothing more than to taste Link. Feel Link. _Love Link_...

He comes with a sudden cry, muffled around his mouthful of shoulder. Both cocks burst—he’s never had both stimulated at once before, but they paint Link’s tiny hands in unison. Link makes the most erotic little wail that Sidon’s ever heard. He must be finding his own release, which Sidon feels guilty for not aiding. He presses against Sidon’s head, hot breath ghosting along Sidon’s flesh. Sidon ruts into Link over and over, riding out each wave of ecstasy, until he’s nothing but a heavy, dizzy mess, too satiated to think straight. 

Link presses a soft kiss to his cheek. He thinks his heart’s going to explode. 

He wraps his arms around Link’s equally limp form and swoons, “You really are amazing.”

Link makes a cute chuckling sound. Sidon nuzzles into him and promises, “I will keep you safe, my warrior. I will do everything to protect and support you that I can.”

Link gives him a sleepy smile.

Then Link shuts his eyes, and Sidon lets Link sleep against him, and enjoys the next few hours of watch just holding Link in his arms.


End file.
